


sonder

by YourTerribleSunset



Series: iron fists and an iron heart [1]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, but he won't be that shitty, he'd be a deadbeat one, how I imagine their genuine interactions, kazuya would not be a bad father if jin didn't have the devil gene, like all my other stories, okay maybe he will be, pretty short, this emotionally constipated family needs to communicate with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTerribleSunset/pseuds/YourTerribleSunset
Summary: It never occurred to Kazuya Mishima why he hated his own flesh and blood for the past 21 years of his existence. It’s now or never if he wanted to truly know him as the son he had lost rather than the devil that pained to devour his soul.
Relationships: Kazama Jin & Mishima Kazuya, Kazama Jun/Mishima Kazuya (mentioned)
Series: iron fists and an iron heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651537
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	sonder

As he watched Jin struggling to get to his feet, Kazuya felt his arms instinctively crossing themselves in front of his scarred chest. His mouth threatening to twist into a wicked grin and his voice ready to scoff, Kazuya couldn’t help but wonder why it is that he found enjoyment watching his own son struggle like that. He’s never loved Jin nor his mother, as a matter of fact. Still, the constant yearning for just why Kazuya never brought it upon himself to think that he couldn’t care about him left him genuinely curious.

Instead, Kazuya did something he wouldn’t have imagined doing even when he’d be rolling in his grave sometime soon. It was out of pure instinct as well, a powerful influence that never buckled him into surrender or mercy. But with his hand that was caked with dried blood and bruised all over, the Mishima found himself offering his hand to the young Kazama.

Jin unsurprisingly flinched at the sudden gesture. As he glanced up to see the same hand that tried so many times to end his life attempting to help him up, Jin couldn’t help but roughly push it away. He soon regretted his decision, however, as he tumbled back down on the ground, his wounds screaming at him to stay down for his sake. Usually, Kazuya couldn’t help but feel that familiar bubble of scornful amusement threatening to push through his throat and laugh at Jin’s pitiful state. It was then and there, though, that Kazuya felt the bubble bursting. He couldn’t find it in him to feel that parched sensation poking his heart and lungs once again. In fact, a sickening feeling washed over him whenever he saw Jin wincing or grunting from the pain. It rested itself on his chest, making him feel a disgusting weight trying to bring him down on his knees.

What the hell was this?

“Oi,” Kazuya’s voice echoed softly, “what do you think you’re doing, lying on the ground like some pitiful loser?”

Jin decided to stay still for all he cared. What did it matter to him or Kazuya that he was the loser of this very battle? It had already been decided that he was going to die by his very hands today. That pathetic offer of his hand was obviously supposed to make him look like the biggest fool that could ever exist.

“No son of mine is going to be a weakling.”

That finally caught Jin’s attention. With his wild bangs drenched in sweat and blood, Jin trembled as his mind digested the words his father’s voice reverberated. In the chaos of the purple bruises slowly but surely melting away and the blood trickling to a halt thanks to the Devil Gene, Jin stood his ground with his iron eyes locked in those of his father’s ruby and mahogany. 

“I never was and never will be your son.” Jin spat, his throat failing him. “If all you thought about me was this goddamned devil’s blood coursing through my veins, then you might as well kill me right now.”

Kazuya wouldn’t deny he tried killing Jin for the sole reason that passed through his lips just this instant. But then again, he also wouldn’t deny that he was going to shut his son’s mouth if he wasn’t going to be cooperative with him.

With a swift motion of his heavy hand and a brief sigh, Kazuya yanked Jin’s arm, raising him up and supporting his battered body with his own beaten self. In the midst of this, he could feel Jin’s heavy resistance to what was going on. But as he felt his son’s arm trying to push him away, Kazuya couldn’t help but notice it. Other than the time he felt Jun’s warmth in his arms that fateful night, he’s never felt another human this close to him until now. And he certainly hasn’t heard another heartbeat pulsating this loudly until now. And for reasons so unclear and revolting, Kazuya didn’t mind either one at all. He even embraced it, trying to take in every single moment he was currently in through his eyes and ears.

It wasn’t like him to act this way, not since the day Kazumi died or the day he and Jin met for the first time. Some part of Kazuya wants to believe that he’s finding solace in human company, even when it meant his son.

“You’re practically bleeding out.” Kazuya trudged on with Jin’s arm securely draped over his nape and his own arm holding up Jin’s shoulder. He didn’t know where to go nor did he know what to say next. All he knew and was glad about was that Jin finally stopped pushing him away, albeit he didn’t know if it was for his own good or not.

Still, Kazuya was just glad that his son wasn’t spitting about killing him or whatnot. 

It was excruciatingly awkward, to say the least. The two were walking with no specific destination in mind; they just relied on Jin’s Devil Gene to heal him back into shape. As Jin felt his knees buckling, Kazuya caught his arm that was slipping from his neck. But this time, Kazuya wasn’t going to let it go again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey all~ i'm back with another fic!  
> this time, i decided to write about one of my favorite video game series ever: tekken!! i never really got around with writing stuff for this fandom, but i managed to fish this out from my notes a couple months ago ^^  
> thanks for reading once again :)


End file.
